


Shaded Glory

by KyraSavona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Shhhhh just trust me, Slow Burn, and probably really short chapters too, dont matter to me, like legit super slow, ooooo spoopi, or dont, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna be trash fyi, whoop whoop crappy fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraSavona/pseuds/KyraSavona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard. But so are bones.</p><p>(((Warning this is probably gonna get bad and trashy tbh)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writer's/Artist Block

**Author's Note:**

> NOOT NOOT enjoy
> 
> Trying to stay general with the Reader, buuut!! We're gonna name you Tracy BC it's unisex
> 
>  
> 
> Skeleton trash will come much later sorry guys

Rain taps softly against your office window, earning a glance towards the rural forest surrounding your house. A soft roll of thunder interrupts your thoughts, followed by a gentle streak of lightning in the distance.  
Safe inside your home from the storm, you look back at your laptop in the dark, then to the blank papers nearby, covering your desk. A sigh escapes you lips, shaking your head and slowly standing up, stretching gracefully before pushing your office chair in and heading for the door, not bothering to turn the light back on. 

Creativity would have to wait.

You leave your workspace behind, managing to travel down the hall to your staircase, walking silently down to the first floor so you can make a sandwich and some soup, trying to be quiet so you can enjoy the distant sounds of the rain.  
Putting your creative struggles behind you, you slide into the kitchen and shuffle around, discovering you're out of bread and settling for soup instead, putting a pot on the stove and rummaging through your pantry. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, emitting the small jingling noise you set for one of your friends ringtones, grabbing a can of Chicken Noodle soup and pulling out your phone as you make your way over to the stove again.

Sans-sational: 5:48 AM  
[hey. u up?]


	2. Cell Phones and Due Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an author _and_ an artist is a serious pain. .... So are your friends.

Seeing the silly contact name of your boyfriend brings a smile to your lips while you empty the can of soup and water into the pot, starting to heat it up as you text back.

[yup.. Been up since 3. Can't sleep and I gotta finish these chapters by the end of the month >;/ wby?]

Sans-sational: 5:54 AM  
[the usual. mind if i come over with pap today? he misses you]

You allow a silent cheer to escape you. You haven't seen your boyfriend or his brother in a week, because 'work' and things kept coming up. While you were grateful for the time to finish some more of your book and another painting, you definitely missed the skeleton brothers, even if Papyrus still couldn't make edible spaghetti yet. ...... Yet.

[YES!!! Oh btw can you stay a few nights? I want to see you guys too ;cc maybe three/four days? <3 ]

Sans-sational: 5:59 AM

[yea sure. see you then.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sit tight and wait for the coming chapters! ❤️


End file.
